sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
2K (company)
|products = BioShock series Borderlands series Civilization series Mafia series X-COM series}} 2K is an American video game publisher based in Novato, California. 2K was founded under Take-Two Interactive in January 2005 through the 2K Games and 2K Sports labels, following Take-Two Interactive's acquisition of Visual Concepts that same month. Originally based in New York City, it moved to Novato in 2007. A third label, 2K Play, was added in September 2007. 2K is governed by David Ismailer as president and Phil Dixon as COO. A motion capture studio for 2K is based in Petaluma, California. History On January 24, 2005, Take-Two Interactive announced that it had acquired Visual Concepts, including its Kush Games subsidiary and the intellectual property of the 2K sports game series, from Sega for . The following day, Take-Two Interactive established the 2K publishing label, constisting of the sub-labels 2K Games and 2K Sports, with the latter focusing on sports games. Several of Take-Two Interactive's development studios—Visual Concepts, Kush Games, Indie Built, Venom Games, PopTop Software, and Frog City Software—became studios of 2K, and Take-Two Licensing was merged into the new label. In a five-alarm fire on January 21, 2006, the administration and marketing portions of 2K's offices were heavily damaged. In June 2007, 2K announced that they had closed their offices in New York City and would move to a new location on the West Coast, namely Novato, California. On September 10, 2007, Take-Two Interactive announced that they had struck a partnership with Nickelodeon on publishing games based on their licenses. Alongside this announcemnt, Take-Two Interactive opened a third 2K label, 2K Play, to focus on casual games. Through this opening, 2K absorbed all assets of Take-Two Interactive's budget-range publisher Global Star Software, including the game Carnival Games, the studio Cat Daddy Games, and games based on Deal or No Deal. On May 4, 2017, 2K's co-founder and until-then president, Christoph Hartmann, announced that he had stepped down from his position. Hartmann previously worked for Take-Two Interactive for roughly 20 years, but did not state a reason for his departure. He later joined Amazon Game Studios in August 2018. He was succeeded by previous chief operating officer (COO) David Ismailer later in May 2017. The role of COO was filled with Phil Dixon, formerly of Betfair, in November 2017, and Melissa Bell was hired as senior vice president and head of global marketing in April 2018. On September 25, 2018, 2K announced 2K Foundations, a program that would "support underserved communities across the nation by refurbishing basketball courts in neighborhoods that need them the most". Microsoft will also be partnering with 2K to establish Xbox One S gaming stations at these courts. 2K Foundations plans to refurbish 12 basketball courts in multiple cities across the United States, including Cincinnati, Baltimore, Los Angeles, Chicago, and Cleveland, within its first year. Labels File:2K Games Logo.svg|2K Games File:2K Sports Logo.svg|2K Sports File:2K Play Logo.svg|2K Play Studios * 2K Chengdu in Chengdu, China; founded in 2011. * 2K Marin in Novato, California, U.S.; founded in 2007. * 2K Silicon Valley in Silicon Valley, California, U.S.; founded in 2019. * 2K Vegas in Las Vegas, Nevada, U.S.; founded in 2006 as 2K West, rebranded in 2013. * Cat Daddy Games in Kirkland, Washington, U.S.; founded in 1996, acquired in 2003. * Firaxis Games in Hunt Valley, Maryland, U.S.; founded in 1996, acquired in 2005. * Hangar 13 in Novato, California, U.S.; founded in 2014. * Visual Concepts in Novato, California, U.S.; founded in 1988, acquired in 2005. Defunct * 2K Australia in Canberra, Australia; founded in 2000, acquired in 2006, closed in 2015. * 2K China in Shanghai, China; founded in 2006, closed in 2015. * 2K Czech in Brno, Czech Republic; founded in 1997, acquired in 2008, merged into Hangar 13 in 2017. * 2K Los Angeles in Camarillo, California, U.S.; founded as Kush Games in 1998, acquired in 2005, closed in 2008. * Frog City Software in San Francisco, U.S.; founded in 1994, acquired in 2003, closed in 2006. * Indie Built in Salt Lake City, U.S.; founded as Access Software in 1982, acquired and renamed in 2004, closed in 2006. * Irrational Games in Westwood, Massachusetts, U.S.; founded in 1997, acquired in 2006, closed in 2017 and succeeded by Ghost Story Games. * PAM Development in Paris, France; founded in 1995, acquired in 2005, closed in 2008. * PopTop Software in Fenton, Missouri, U.S.; founded in 1993, acquired in 2000, merged into Firaxis Games in 2006. * Venom Games in Newcastle upon Tyne, England; founded in 2003, acquired in 2004, closed in 2008. Games published References External links * Category:Companies Category:2005 establishments in New York (state) Category:American companies established in 2005 Category:Companies based in Marin County, California Category:Novato, California Category:Software companies based in the San Francisco Bay Area Category:Take-Two Interactive divisions and subsidiaries Category:Video game companies based in California Category:Video game companies established in 2005 Category:Video game companies of the United States Category:Video game publishers Category:Companies established in 2005 Category:2005 establishments in California